Picture Book
by DeathRaven13
Summary: Izumi got paralyzed when she was young, now is riding on a wheelchair. one day, a walk in a garden leads to Izumi getting saved by a boy and getting her wheelchair broken.Read more inside! Kouzumi.
1. Meeting Eachother

Picture Book 

Raven: Hey, another story idea of mine that came from a manga. If you heard of the manga Tenchi Muyo, then you probably have seen this story before, with added features. If you haven't, then read on. Features Izumi and Kouji, yes Kouzumi, I'm a little too obsessed these days. Anyways, I'm not sure if this should be Drama because it's sort of sad when you think about it. This would probably take like 3 chapters, so I better make this quick, I have so much to do, I'm running for secretary at my school's Honor Roll Society, wish me luck! Summery sucks, I know.

Summery: Izumi is a girl who got paralyzed in a car accident, now she's in a wheel chair. One day, when her mom and she were taking a stroll, her wheel chair went out of control. She was later saved from her death by a boy named Kouji Minamoto. Kouji later on opens up to her, after hearing her dream of wanting to be a pitcher book author, at the same time trying to learn how to walk again, since there's a chance she might move on her feet once again if she tries harder. So Kouji would now do anything to help her out, but oh, is fate ever so kind. (remember, sarcasm used in that last 5 words)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Note)

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own kouji and izumi, I don't even own Tokyo Pop or Viz Media, not even Shoneun Jump. If I did, you'll see me around the world! Then I wouldn't be stuck here writing fanfics!

**Ch 1: Paralyzed Girl, Lonesome Boy**

"_Izumi, hang on!"_

That's what I remembered. I remember, my dad screaming out for me to hold on for life, and then I heard cars screeching. And then, it happened….

I heard police sirens, the sound they were making, and the lights they were flashing. I also remembered, seeing blood and the pain in my waist. That's when it all went black.

Then, I heard these voices after being knocked out.

"_Doctor, the child, she's awake! She's awake, hurry!" _

Shadows came rushing into the room, trying my best to sit up again, I just couldn't. As if some kind of force was pulling my legs down so that they would remain on the bed, the pain, it hurt, I wanted it to stop, but I needed to see my dad.

"_Please, Izumi, you have to stand still!" I heard my mom's soothing voice tell me. I turned to here, her eyes drenched with tears, and face nearly red form the sobbing. I cocked my head and asked her. _

"_Mommy, where's daddy? Is he alright?" By the way my mother, reacted to that question, she looked surprised then turned that face away form me. I saw more tears, this time streaming down her face. _

"_Izumi- daddy-is- daddy is taking a long, nap." She answered. _

"_Is he goanna wake up?" She didn't answer me when I asked that, so I just let it be. _

"_Mrs. Orimoto, may I have a word with you, in private?" The doctor asked, she nodded and walked over to the man by the door. I heard them whispering, and mumbling, I guess I was too young for me to hear them huh? _

After waking up in a hospital bed, the next thing I knew, I'm riding in this wheel chair. I wasn't able to walk, turns out; my father and I were caught in a car accident. Some gang fight was nearby, and my dad and I were driving. A bunch of gang members were driving like maniacs, holding guns as they shot the other cars across, my dad told me to hide under the seat. Then, one of the cars hit us, causing my father and me to spin like an out of control ride and fall out of the road, causing us to crash into a nearby wall. The incident, caused me to be left paralyzed form the waist down to my feet. Also, the accident caused my father's death, he died protecting me form getting more injuries.

I sighed as I looked out the window of my house. My name's Izumi Orimoto, and I'm 11 years old. This incident happened when I was only 8, so I've been in this wheel chair for 3 years already. My life hasn't been that great so far.

See before that accident, when I was able to walk, I was picked on by other kids. Mainly because on how different I looked, it was unnatural for Japanese kids to have blonde hair, and I was the only one in class who had the color painted on my head. Most kids I know had either black or brown hair, the natural color for Asians. The reason I have blond hair is because of my Italian mother who married my Japanese father, yet kids don't care. They just started making fun of me and spreading rumors about me. Me being a snob and that I was very full of my self. Those rumors weren't true, and they knew it, they just thought it was funny to see someone suffer like that. To see someone cry helplessly with no friends to make her feel better, I guess that's what people enjoy, they enjoy seeing someone suffer. Not knowing, that hitting someone is not just the only way of hurting someone.

After the incident, I stayed secure in the house, not coming out, even for school. I stayed in my house for 2 whole years, not wanting to go out to feel the new world. Since I spent most of my time in doors, I painted a lot, now I'm an artist. I even painted my very own pitchers for a pitcher book for young girls. My mom was so proud of me, that she showed it to an editor. That editor loved how great my skills were, and promised that if I can make another pitcher book, it would get to entered intoa pitcher book contest.I'm so close to living my dream of being noticed for who I am, so when the editor told me about the picture book, I started going back to school. I wasn't minding a thing they said, I was just so proud of myself, I was actually goanna get my art published in a pitcher book, and people will finally see the real Izumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning has arrived in the city of Okayama, as two people take a stroll across Korakuen, one of Japans three most beautiful gardens. A young girl looked blissfully at the beautiful scenery of the lavish garden, she came from the city of Tokyo, and most of the time only seen the top of buildings covering the blue cotton filled sky. She was happy that she at least came and visited the beautiful garden. Flowers were still in their bud forms, but some were beginning to blossom, showing their petals to the world, a sign that spring was arriving soon. Beautiful ponds, rivers, and mini waterfalls flowed around the area, as you see little ducks gliding along the water. The girl smiled, the only thing that made her a little upset, was that there were no cherry blossoms in bloom. That was because it wasn't time for them to start revealing their beauty.

"Hey mom," The girl asked the women who was helping her move around in her wheel chair by pushing it for her. She was wearing a purple ruffled skirt with an indigo vest over a white short-sleeved shirt with ruffled sleeves. Her long blonde hair was down and the right side was held by an indigo clip with a purple butterfly jewel on it. Since she didn't walk often, she wore indigo slip on shoes.

"Yes, Izumi, what is it?" She asked her daughter.

"You think we can stay here until the cherry blossoms bloom, it might be only 6 weeks, maybe shorter!" Izumi asked. Her mom shook her head, "I'm sorry Izumi, I'm only here for business, and we'll be here for the next 4 weeks." Izumi sighed sadly; she really wanted to see the cherry blossoms that were in the garden, she was sure they were a lot prettier then the ones in the city.

"Uh-oh, Izumi," She looked to the direction here mom was looking at, there stood an up-hill road.

"You want to go on, Izumi, or should we just turn back and go back to our hotel?"

"Don't worry mom, I want to see the rest of the garden, I may be able to push myself up." Izumi said reassuringly, as she put her hands on the wheels. She was stopped by her mom who put her hand of Izumi's.

"Don't push yourself dear, I can push you up it," Her mom grabbed the handles and started pushing her up the up hill. The hill was high, but the mom still kept going. When they reached the top, Izumi's mom panted a little.

"Hey mom, I'll take it from here." Izumi said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I could use the exercise!" Her mom said with her care-free styled voice and smile. Izumi looked around, as she tried to put on the breaks, "Wow, the hill sure is steep." Suddenly, the wheels started moving, and then Izumi's wheel chair suddenly rode down hill.

"Izumi, what happened?" Her mom screamed out as she ran after her daughter.

"THE-THE-THE BREAKS-THEY'RE BROKEN-I-I-I CAN'T STOP!" Izumi screamed out at the top of her lungs. She was afraid, frightened that this would be her end if she doesn't stop. The wheel chair kept on rolling down hill, Izumi tried to see if it would stop if she'd turn, but it didn't help. Out in front of her, was a ledge, the trail turns right by the ledge. Izumi tried to move the chair for dear life, but now, all she could do was scream.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE, IS ANYBODY THERE?"

"What was that?" A boy wondered, the boy was sitting on a branch in a tree that was located in a forest near the ledge. He looked through the leaves, and saw Izumi come driving down the down-hill, she was goanna fall off the ledge, and she couldn't turn.

"Oh-no, is that girl insane or something?" He asked himself, he quickly jumped off the tree's branch and landed on his feet onto the ground. He quickly ran as fast as he can toward the ledge.

"SOMBODY HE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP, I NEED HELP, PLEASE!" Izumi screamed one last time, before being thrown off the cliff; she fell out off the wheel chair as she fell down.

'I don't want to die, I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my mom all alone' she thought, tears flowing down her face. The boy came rushing too her, he quickly jumped and caught her before she fell. The wheel chair broke as it hit the ground, as the two rolled onto the ground. When they stopped, the boy was on top of her.

"Am I dead?" She peeped out, keeping her eyes closed.

"If you were dead, why would you still be talking?" She heard a lovely voice say. She shot her eyes open, there she saw the cutest boy she had ever seen. He had sapphire blue eyes, and long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing black bandanna with sliver tiger stripes, black sleeveless, a zipped up hooded grey jacket, black pants, black shoes, and white socks. He had a cute smirk on his face as he looked at her, Izumi blushed. She quickly turned her head toward the wheel chair, one of the wheels were broken, an armrest chipped off, and a wheel feel off.

"Oh-no," She quickly pushed the boy off of her.

"Jeez, you sure are thankful." He said sarcastically.

"Oh god, my wheel chair, now what am I goanna do?" She tried to stand up, but the pain in her waist and her legs prevented her form doing so, causing her to drop the ground, but the boy was able to catch her.

"Hey you okay, are you paralyzed or something?" he asked, looking at her.

"Oh gee, then I wouldn't need a wheel chair, now, would I?" She asked with sarcasm.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, that wheel chair of yours could have been you." He answered.

"Well yeah," She looked down, "thanks for doing that, I owe you my life." She raised her head and smiled at him. He looked at her.

"Welcome, I guess,"

"Izumi, are you down there?" They looked up to see Izumi's mom calling.

"I'm right here mom, I'm okay!" Izumi called back.

"Oh thank the heavens," Her mom sighed in relief.

"I'll try to get to you!" She turned to the boy," Hey, do you know a path to get up there?" She pointed to the ledge were her mother was standing.

"Yeah," He bent right in front of her, "Get on, I'll carry you."

"What, but I couldn't, I mean-"

"Look, you can barely stand for 3 seconds and your wheel chair is busted, what choice do you have?" Izumi knew he was pointing out the obvious, so she put her arms around his neck, as his arms grasped under her knees. He slowly got up; she was light, which was a good thing. They started walking down a path located under the shade of leafless trees.

"These are cherry blossom trees; it's pretty obvious they're not in full bloom yet, but they will be in a few weeks or so." He pointed out, "I like coming here once in a while, to check out the cherry blossoms."

"Wow, you know a lot about this place, don't you?" Izumi asked, blushing a little by their position.

"Well, you can say it's like my backyard. I don't really have anyone to talk to around here, so I come outside often."

"You live here?" He nodded, "A temple, my grandfather is the priest."

"Oh….By the way, I didn't get your name." Izumi asked.

"Names Kouji, Kouji Minamoto."

"Minamoto, you're a descendant of one of Japan's greatest warriors?"

"Yeah, my grandfather teaches me kendo once in a while. I'm pretty good."

"Oh…that's cool" A long silence dwelled on the two, as they walked across the trail. Kouji wasn't used to having conversations with other people. He only knew how to talk to them about the garden and who he was, other conversations he'll try to avoid.

"Hey Kouji,"

"Hm?"

"Why do you live with your grandfather?" Kouji didn't want to tell her since he figured she wouldn't really understand, yet something in his heart told him to tell her.

"My….parents died…"

"Oh," Now Izumi felt a little guilty for asking, "What happened?"

"Well…." He left a long pause.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want, I don't want to make you remember or anything."

"Don't worry about it, not like I care. People live a life, and die one time or another; it's just the way this world is. Everything dies, and there are some people left who want to remember and some people who don't. No big whoop."

"But…" Izumi stopped saying anything and looked to the side; she didn't want to cause him any trouble, so kept silent, causing no sound to pass by them again. Kouji looked at her, turning his head slightly.

"Hey, about your wheel chair, I could fix it for you, if you want me too."

"What, you can fix it?"

"Yeah, I need to have a hobby, don't I?"

"Yeah-but- It would be just another burden too you, I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to do!"

"If I didn't want to do it, do you think I'll be even asking if I could fix it for you?" Izumi blushed form embarrassment.

"You right…I'll have to check on my mom about that." After a few more minutes, they made it to a small uphill trail that led to the trail a few blocks away from the ledge.

"Izumi, you're alright!" They turned to see Izumi's mom running toward them, she stopped, slowly catching her breath, her eyes almost to tears.

"I thought I lost you for sure back there," She gasped, "Izumi, your wheel chair, were-"

"It got broken when I fell off the ledge, this is Kouji, he saved my life, and he even offered to fix my wheel chair for us!" Kouji grunted a little.

"Domo-Arigato, Kouji-san, how could I ever repay you, Izumi is the only person left who is important to my life?" Her mom thanked gratefully.

"Look, I don't really make a big deal about these things; I rarely get to do them anyways. I'll just fix the wheel chair for you, that's that!" He answered

"How long will it take you to get it fixed?" The woman asked.

"Matters on the parts I have and the time I take. The only ting that was busted was the wheels and one of the armrests, shouldn't take long, I could just use one of my old bike wheels." Kouji looked at Izumi then at her mom, "Hey, you think you'll be able to carry her?"

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" Izumi gritted her teeth a little a vein popping at the side of her head.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Now-now, this is supposed to be a peaceful place, remember? Don't worry Kouji, I'll be able to handle her." Kouji put Izumi into her mother's arms so she will be able to carry her, princess style I guess.

"Hey Kouji, you think I can come over and check on the wheel chair?" Izumi asked.

"How can you, you can't even walk?"

"I could just ask my mom to carry me here!"

"That's too much of a burden!"

"Then I'll ask someone to carry me here!"

"Not like someone can get used to carrying a girl for an hour every day!"

"Then I'll stay in the temple with you and your grandfather!" Kouji almost fell when he heard that, "Do you have an answer for everything?" He asked her. She stuck her tongue out at him like a child, "Of course, everything has an answer!"

"Now-now, this is supposed to be a peaceful place! Izumi, maybe you can stay with them tomorrow, lets give Kouji-san's grandfather some time to think about it." Her mom explained. "Fine..."

'Tomorrow's going to be a long day then…' Kouji thought.

"Alright, see yah tomorrow, Kouji." Izumi leaned over and gave Kouji and quick peck on the cheek. He froze a little, with a blush plastered on his face. She moved her face away form his and giggled at his expression, "That's for saying I'm fat!" That's when Izumi's mom started to walk away with her.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way, didn't I tell you?" Kouji yelled after her. She giggled some more. 'I guess this is what they call young love, too bad Izumi will only stay with him for only a few weeks, and I don't think Kouji knows his way that well around the city.' Her mom thought.

When they were gone, Kouji sighed, and touched his cheek, "God, that girl can be so annoying. I can't believe I'm meeting her tomorrow, and she might even stay with me. Gramps can't resist having a cute girl stay in our house!"

'Wait, did I just call her cute?' Kouji thought, he wanted to slap himself now, till he remembered the kiss. 'Slight kiss on the cheek, so what, it's not like she's goanna kiss me ever again.' Kouji sighed and removed those thoughts form his head. He started walking back to the temple, thinking on how he will tell his grandpa a still let him keep sane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hotel, Izumi was at a desk, painting pictures on a piece of paper. A few more piles were by her side, blank were on her left, and painted ones were at her right. If you looked over your shoulder, you can see her painting a picture of a girl looking out the window of her bedroom, dressed in a night gown.

"Kouji seems like a nice guy, I hope we become friends, he's the first person to ever be THAT nice to me, who is outside of my family." Izumi told herself, finishing the picture. She put it over to the side to dry, and then started a new one on a blank sheet. She giggled to herself, "Soon, my paintings will be well known when the editor sees this. People will finally recognize me for an actual person form the inside."

After a few more hours of painting, Izumi fell asleep on her desk, good thing she put the pitcher and paint aside before she went to bed. Izumi's mom picked her up form the chair, making sure not to wake her up, and carried her over to her bed. She placed her head on the pillow and her body on the sheets before covering her body with the green covers. She walked over to her desk, and picked up the picture she was working before she fell asleep, it had the girl in the nightgown looking surprised as a young man came climbing up her window. Her mom smiled, on how the boy resembled Kouji, minus that he had shorter hair. She put down the picture and went to go and change so that she'll be able to go to bed. Tomorrow, she's going to make sure Izumi will get her walking ability back, with the help from Kouji of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven: Yes I know, first chapter sucks, 2nd Chapter, is when Izumi is learning how to walk again. I hope you guys like the chapter, R AND R PLEASE! It's almost summer break at my school, maybe about 2 or 3 weeks left, so I probably get time to finish of "My life as a Hero" and this story, after I finish my art and guitar lessons.

Remember, press the bar down there to say a review!


	2. Knowing Eachother

**Picture Book**

Raven: Hey, school's almost over! And dang it, finals are coming up! If I don't raise my math grade up or I get my other grades down, I'm cooked in the water, flushed down the toilet, MURDERED! Okay…I'm keeping sane….. Now, here's the second chapter, I forgot to mention that the "SAD" part doesn't happen until the 3rd chapter, I'm also adding an epilogue. I never knew that the story will get 4 reviews at just the first chapter, I only get up to one review on the first, but hey, it seems like the story is worth it! Okay, as you all know, Kouji and Izumi met each other and Kouji offered to fix Izumi's wheelchair. Izumi's mom even said that Izumi could come and stay with him and his grandpa until the wheel chair is fixed. I hope you guys like this chapter! NO FLAMES AND NO STUPID CRITICS!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(ME)

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Kouji and Izumi, just Izumi's mom and Kouji's grandfather.

**X Chapter 2 X**

**As if I've Known You for Years**

Kouji was in his workshop; his grandfather built it for him and gave him the supplies, giving Kouji a hobby to occupy himself with. Since he spent most of his time in the workshop, Kouji was an expert at fixing things and great at handicrafts. He even learned how to carve figurines out of wood, each figure representing something he seen through his dreams and heart.

After Izumi left yesterday, Kouji went back to the bottom of the ledge and got the wheel chair, it was a wreck, but easy to fix, he took the broken chair and carried it back to his work shop, before he went to speak to his grandfather about Izumi.

Kouji sighed; he doesn't want to think on what will happen when Izumi gets here, because his grandpa practically loves to see cute girls once in a while. He carefully detached a wheel from his old bicycle; it was close enough to the wheel on the chair.

"I can't believe I even volunteered to help her out with this thing, I just met her!" He then remembered her child like attitude she gave him yesterday, "I guess it was how she acted which captivated me to do this." He flashed backed to the time he told asked his grandfather about Izumi staying with them.

**Flashback**

Hi-ken-mo Minamoto was inside the house sipping a cup of green tea "Ah, nothing relaxes you more then a nice warm cup of green tea after prayer!" He sighed. He then heard the metal gate clashing and the sliding door open and close-his grandson was home.

Kouji took of his shoes, placed them onto the floor. He looked around the house for his grandfather, "Knowing him, he'll be in the room at my right drinking tea again." Kouji suggested. He pulled open the door and saw his grandfather, who didn't even turn to look him in the eye, sitting there with the cup of tea in his hands. 'Typical Hi-ken-mo always ends up drinking something after prayer, this time, I'm glad it's not Sake.' Kouji thought, rolling his eyes at his grandpa.

"Welcome back Kouji, got a glimpse of any guests walking around the garden?" He asked, not turning away form his tea.

"Yes, I did, but she wasn't walking-"

"She?"

"She was crashing down the trial like am insane driver in a wheel chair, good thing I saved her." He heard his grandfather chuckle, "What?"

"Thee, Kouji Minamoto, saved a GIRL?" He chuckled some more, "it's hard to believe, that thee lone wolf of the Minamotos has gone soft!" He took a few more sips of tea.

"I never said anything about me going soft, I saved this girl, and her wheel chair ended up getting busted. She's paralyzed, so I asked if I could fix it for her, her mother even agreed I could. Also, she asked if, her daughter could stay with us tomorrow until the chair is fixed!" Kouji explained.

"Tell me about this girl…"

"Her name is Izumi Orimoto; she has long blonde hair and emerald green eyes."

"Her personality, a girl needs a personality?"

"I don't know, ANNOYING maybe?"

"Now, now Kouji, don't judge the girl from first meeting. You probably start to like her after a while, a few weeks maybe."

"Yeah right…" Kouji murmured. "Now, I'm guessing she lost the ability to walk?" Kouji nodded.

"Well, we probably should help her get back on her feet!"

"Are you saying that we should get her to do a rehab?"

"Her mother would be grateful that we helped her poor daughter out!" Hi-ken-mo took a long sip from his cup. Kouji sighed, "So is she goanna stay with us or what?"

"She's staying…" The 56 year old man took more sips from his cup.

'Great…tomorrow is going to be a LONG day…' Kouji thought.

**X End of Flashback X**

"I wonder when she's coming. It's an hour walk to her from the city, maybe longer" Kouji said to himself, has he took off the broken wheel. He looked at the figurines sitting right by the window ceil. They were finished, but remained with the color of brown-yellow wood, it was all just plain. Kouji wasn't much of the painter, so didn't bother to ruin his handcrafts with his stupidity in art.

There was a knock on the workshop's wooden door; it opened to reveal his grandpa who had a smile plastered on his face.

"Kouji, we have a visitor, and I believe you know who it is!"

Kouji and his grandpa walked out of the wooden casita and back into the temple like house. When Kouji walked in, he was surprised to see Izumi sitting down on a wooden chair right beside a table, on her lap was a paint pad, and on the table stood watercolor paints and brushes dipped into a cup of water. His grandpa kneeled toward his ear and whispered "I'll leave your two alone; I'll speak with her mom outside the house." Then Hi-ken-mo left tehm.

He rolled his eyes as Kouji took off his shoes and walked toward Izumi. She looked up to him and smiled, "Hi Kouji, nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, whatever," He looked at the picture she was painting it was a picture of a girl with a sad expression on her soft face, she was facing a man who had his back facing away from whoever was looking at the picture.

"What's that picture supposed to be about?" He asked. Izumi looked at him with a 'what' face then looked at her picture, "Oh this, it's nothing, it's just a picture for the picture book I'm publishing."

"You're publishing a book?" She nodded, "See, after the accident that got me to go on a wheelchair, I stayed inside my house for 2 whole years, and since I spent most of my time inside, I painted a lot. I soon became an artist; I even painted my own story once. My mom was so proud of me, that she showed it to this editor, you know, Mr. Koura-he?"

"That famous guy who nearly got thousands of children's books published, and also the judge for the young picture book writers competition?" Izumi nodded once more.

"He said he had faith in me, that I could become a real author for a book if I just keep on working harder, he even entered me into the competition. My deadline is 5 weeks form now, and I need 10 more pages."

"Wow, that's pretty neat, so what's the story about."

"It's about a young girl who meets a boy one fine day; you could say love at first sight when they caught each other. But the girl was a princess and the boy was a peasant, and the father wanted her to marry the prince she was engaged too. Knowing that he wouldn't be aloud inside the castle, the boy climbed to the top of the girl's window every night and talked to her. They are so in love, but the girl found out that the peasant and his family were being sent to another kingdom, because the dad knew about the boy sneaking into the castle. The boy comforts her on the last night they are together, and promised her this, that one day they'll meet each other again. He said, that they'll meet under a cherry blossom tree one day, and that he'll be an entirely new person on the outside, but in the inside, will still be the man she loves."

"You like painting romance, that's typical for a girl..." Kouji answered, "Anyways, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"I don't know, till my mom is done with her business here, she said we may be staying here for a couple of weeks. Around four or five weeks I guess."

"I can probably get your chair fixed by then."

"Speaking of my wheel chair, were is it anyways?"

"A workshop my gramps built for me, it's at the back, so you want to go see it? It's not that far." Izumi said yes with a pleasant smile on her smooth face. She tried to stand up herself but almost ended up falling back into the chair, good thing Kouji caught her by the waist. They looked into each others eyes, one sapphire blue and the other emerald green.

"You okay?" She nodded slowly, "If you can't walk you could at least have asked me to carry you." She lightly got red form embarrassment, "Well, I was just seeing if I could try standing up by myself. The doctors said I might be able to walk again, as you can see, I'm not getting the hang of this!" She answered. "I can see that," Kouji mumbled. They heard the sliding door open, "Um, Kouji, if you want to do **it **with her, then don't do it were someone can see you." They heard his grandpa speak. Kouji blushed and growled a little, "If you don't want to get hurt old man, then please don't just barge in! And we weren't do anything but talking!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I just came to tell Izumi that she has to try and walk again, I'll make an obstacle for you so that you can practice." Hi-ken-mo said.

"Thank you Mr. Minamoto!" Izumi thanked gratefully. "Please, just call me Hi-ken." With that, the old man closed the sliding door and walked off.

"Your grandpa seems like a nice guy Kouji!" Kouji snorted a little, "Yeah, but wait till you see him when he drinks Sake, that's why I always keep a kendo stick everywhere I go." Izumi chuckled a little. The two went with Kouji giving Izumi a little piggyback ride toward the wooden house. After entering the workshop, Kouji sat Izumi down on a chair near the window.

"So this is your workshop, seems like you spend a lot of time here." Izumi spoke, looking around the room.

"He said I needed a hobby, other then walking around the garden, so he built me this place. I got the hang at fixing and making stuff, because I come here often, so I'm the one who is responsible for fixing the stuff my gramps breaks." Kouji walked over to the wheel chair and started to screw in the bolt for the wheels with a screwdriver. Izumi looked around some more, and spotted the little wooden figures sitting by the window beside of her. She picked up one of them, it was carved to look like a woman standing, she seemed tall and had her hands placed against her lap. Her hair was carved to make it look as if she had long black hair tied in a ponytail and two small side bangs sticking out form the side. She was smiling if you looked closer at her face. Her cloths were carved to be a long skirt and blouse.

"Did you carve these Kouji? It's really good!" Izumi complimented, Kouji turned his head away from his work so that he could look at her. He stood up, put down the screw driver on a table, and walked over to her. "Yeah, I took up the hobby of carving wood when I was 6. I carve what I imagined some things would look like." He explained to her, she showed him the carving she was holding, "Who's this woman?" She asked with curiosity.

"That's my mom, or what I think she looks like, I don't really remember much when I was 5."

"Doesn't your grandpa have pictures?" Kouji shook his head, "He is from my dad's side, and only has pictures of my dad, he said that he has pictures of my parents wedding some were around the house. His memory isn't very good when it comes to placing things around here."

"Oh-Hey, can you tell me, about your parents…Can you tell me, how they died, I'm just curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kouji looked at her in small surprise, and then looked down.

"They were killed. I was only five years old, and I was there to see what happened, the day they died. I had a twin brother, his name was Kouichi, and he got very sick. My parents took him to see a doctor, and when we got there, I fell asleep; they didn't want to disturb me, so my dad stayed in the car with me while my mom went inside with Kouichi. On the way out off the doctor's office, my mom was attacked, that's when I woke up. They were almost shot getting out of the office, my mom taking the hits that were aimed at Kouichi; my dad had a gun that he carried around, so he left the car, trying to protect me, Kouichi, and my mother. The person then tried to yank my brother out of my mother's grasp. Not able to get his hands on Kouichi, the killer got out the gun and shot my mother, grabbing Kouichi away. Since my brother was screaming and crying, he knocked my brother unconscious. I screamed at my mom, yelling at her to wake up, but she was just lying there, lying motionless in the pool of blood. My dad wasn't able to do anything, with Kouichi in the killer's hands, how was he supposed to get the killer? The killer then shot my dad a couple of times at his chest, before my dad's body slumped against the car's open door and slid down, leaving a trail of blood. The killer quickly ran away with Kouichi, now I was all alone. It took me a while to realize they were gone, that my parents had left me in the world. I ran outside when I lost sight of the killer, I kept on shaking my parent's body; too see if they were alive. They weren't, and I didn't even know it. That was until; I looked up toward the night sky. As the stars appeared one by one, I realized that; I didn't have a family anymore." Kouji explained, trying not to let one drop of water go down his face, "I was later on sent to my grandfather, who treated my as if I were a young version of my dad."

Izumi now felt VERY guilty for letting him tell her, "I'm sorry that you had to tell me that."

"It's okay; you're the first person I have ever talked to about this." Kouji smiled at her, a smile that he never showed anyone. A smile that he has never smiled ever since his parents left him and his brother taken away from him .A smile full of love. Izumi blushed slightly and smiled back, "I understand, but the only person I have ever lost was my dad. The accident he got into was the same accident that got me paralyzed."

"So I guess we're kind of alike huh?" Izumi giggled, "You can say that, I guess. I kind off secluded myself from others, or rather, they secluded me. I then got into an accident, and you know the rest, about me staying inmy house."

"There was no one to even bother to talk to you, nor even call you to see how you were doing?"

"Nope, the guys at school didn't even know I was staying at home."

"So, I guess this is your very first conversation with a person outside from your family?"

Izumi nodded, "And I'm grateful for it, I think we'll be real good friends Kouji-kun!"

"Oh really, then I better find some were where I won't get annoyed!" Izumi hit him slightly on the shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

'It's funny, but, I just met her and it already seems like; I've known her for years.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two whole weeks passed by after Izumi started staying with the Minamotos. Each day, Izumi practiced walking; Kouji's grandfather connected a steady rope to two trees that were far apart, so that Izumi could try walking by hanging onto the rope while taking steps to the end of the rope. At the same time, she painted the pictures for her picture books, since the deadline was coming. And also, each day Kouji and her kept on becoming closer friends.

Outside, under the clear sky of afternoon, Izumi was doing her rehab. She took sluggish steps toward the end, holding on to the rope for support against the pain in her legs. She was sweating a little from the pain, but she still tried to keep going. Kouji watched her as he leaned against the wall of the house. He couldn't help but smile, Izumi was getting better at walking, if you didn't include falling on the ground a couple of times.

Izumi kept on taking steps; she was halfway through the rope. Then she plopped on the ground from exhaustion, panting. It was so hard to rehab, form all the pain you'll experience. Kouji quickly ran over to her and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"You okay, Zumi?" Kouji asked, calling her the nickname he made up for her, she even got him a pet name, but he doesn't really like it, so she only calls him "Kou-kou" when during better moments, a.k.a, when he's in the right mood.

"I'm fine Kouji, just a little tired." Izumi said reassuringly. Kouji carried Izumi to the small wooden porch were he sat her down.

"Maybe you should take a break for a while; it'll do you some good." Kouji handed her a water bottle, which she took and drank down some water. Suddenly, her pink cell phone rang; it was located on the table inside the house. "I'll get it," Kouji walked over to the table and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is Miss Orimoto there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Kouji walked over to Izumi and handed the phone to her. She put it beside her ear and answered.

"Izumi speaking, who is this?"

"Izumi, its Koura-he's assistant, Mr. Yuma. I was wondering if your book was almost done."

"I'm sorry, but it's not finished yet, the deadline is still pretty far. I only need 6 pages now."

"I don't mean to ruin your story kid, but I have a suggestion."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Stop with all the gooey romance, the only thing that gets a story going is the way some animal dies or something. No one's into those gushy romance stuff, it's all the same, a girl and a boy meet, and they fall in love, they live happy ever after, the end. See it's all boring, go for something else, will ya?"

"I'm sorry, but no. this is my story Yuma, and I'll only pain what I have in my dreams and heart. I'm not goanna make someone's death happen just so people would like it more, if I thought making someone die will bring more people into it, I would have added it, but I didn't. So go tell someone else your idea!" Izumi yelled at him, but not so loud. She hung up on the guy.

"What was that all about?" Kouji, who was able to hear the conversation, asked.

"Just the stupid assistant of the editor, he always says that what he thinks is a better idea then what the authors think, mainly because he's the assistant!" Izumi said angrily, "I don't care what he thinks, this is my story and I'll make it anyway I want."

'Who knew she was so independent and serious about things." Kouji thought. "So, you want to have another try with rehabbing?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot!" With that, Izumi kept on trying to rehab, taking each step as if she was on the stairs to achievement. Kouji was right by her side, making sure she'll make it, or catch her before she falls onto the ground.

Kouji's grandfather watched from behind the sliding door. "Those two are nearly meant for each other." Hi-ken-mo mumbled to himself.

X Night time X

Kouji walking outside the house toward his workshop, his grandpa said that he took Izumi there before Kouji went to take a bath. Now in a sleeveless black shirt and blue boxer shorts, Kouji opened up the door to find the light turned on. Izumi was sitting by the window, admiring the carved figures. She turned to face him, and smiled.

"So what are you looking at?" Kouji asked, walking over to Izumi. Izumi held up the figurine that was carved to make a boy who looked like Kouji. His hair was shorter though, and looked like he was just wearing a shirt, pants, and shoes. He was standing and head was turned slightly to the side with a smile on his face.

"I guess this is how you thought your twin looked like, huh? You know, if you gave him long hair, he'll look exactly like you. I guess that's how people can tell the difference, I guess." She ran her thumb against the well carved figure.

"Yeah, I don't remember what he looks like. Gramps said that when we were babies, he couldn't even tell who was who, so he just gave us the nicknames 'Kou1' and 'Kou2'. He said I was kou2 since Kouichi was born first." Izumi giggled, "I wish you could have spent more time with your brother, I guess you really miss your family. I bet your brother is still alive though, you said the killer took him, so that must have meant he just kidnapped Kouichi. Your brother might have run away or something and is now trying to look for you." Izumi explained, Koji smirked, she was trying to encourage him that his brother was still alive, and he believes her.

"I guess, there's a chance you can be right, Zumi." Kouji answered, leaning against the table, looking outside the window, outside to the blue sky and the crystal stars that were shining upon them. "Um-Kouji?"

"Hm?"

"You think I could try and paint one of these figures? They look so dull with just the color of wood; I'll try it first with the one of the wolf. Okay?" Izumi asked, putting down the figure she held and picking up the one carved to be a wolf.

"Uh-yeah-sure, I guess that will be good. I was kind of sick with their color." Izumi gave him a smile, "I'll try not to mess up, these are very good, and I don't want to ruin them."

"I can make another one when you mess up."

"Hey, are you saying that there might be a chance I might mess up?"

"A fifty to fifty chance yes, that you'll mess up, unless you can get the details right, Miss Izumi." Izumi stuck her tongue out at him. Kouji smirked once again, this time at her child-like attitude. They started talking about what they like and do, and sometimes had a small argument about things.

Since it was getting late, Kouji had to carry Izumi to her room, which was the guests' room. He carried Izumi on his back as he opened the sliding door, carefully so that he won't drop the girl. He placed her on the bed, "So, I guess you're goanna spend more time working on your book" Izumi nodded, sitting up on the bed.

"I guess so…." They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, Izumi just sitting there and Kouji sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. They looked at each other, once again looking at each other's eyes. That's when Izumi acted, she slowly leaned herself toward Kouji and gave him a small kiss on the lips. When she parted, she muttered a soft "Good Night…" before snuggling into the bed, quickly covering herself with the white blanket. Kouji just sat there, stunned from what she did. Kouji felt his face burning up. He turned toward Izumi, as he carefully moved a strand of hair away from her face, "Night, Izumi-chan." He blushed for what he just called her, and then Kouji got this strange feeling that they were being watched, and it was obvious who. The dark haired boy stood up and opened the sliding door, causing his grandfather to fall right onto the floor

"What are you doing here?" Kouji grumbled at his Grandpa.

"I was-uhhhhh- just checking if Izumi was already in bed!" Hi-ken-mo answered, sweat dropping, "Oh sure, and eavesdropping is another word for checking?" Kouji said sarcastically, before walking out off Izumi's room, followed by his Grandfather.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, young man!" His gramps lied.

"Right, so you weren't POSSIBLY leaning against the door with your ear ready to hear anything, and you couldn't have POSSIBLY had fallen when I slid the door open!" Kouji said the word "Possibly" in a sarcastic way.

"Are you being sarcastic again?" Kouji snorted at his grandpa who laughed "Oh Kouji, I guess you're too embarrassed to admit you're starting to like that girl!"

"Like her? How can I like her if I just met her, and that she only stayed with us for two weeks?" Kouji asked the old man angrily.

"I guess it's in the Minamoto family to fall in love so quickly, your father fell in love with your mother the first time they met, and they only spent time with each other once every month because your mother couldn't afford to live her nor visit everyday." Kouji looked down, "I can tell you're gaining feelings for that girl, especially when I heard you call her 'Izumi-chan' back there!" Hi-ken-mo walked past Kouji.

"You could really help Izumi out with her paralyzed problems, and she can help you with your social life and how to handle losing people you love. I guess you two really are meant for each other!" The old man laughed all the way down the hallway; Kouji touched the sliding door to his room, and looked toward the sliding door of the room Izumi was in.

"I guess I am falling for her… But she's form Tokyo, it's not like her mom would agree to move here, and my grandfather would never move away from the Minamoto's shrine. How can I make sure she won't leave me for someone else, and is just being nice to me? Seeing someone you care about once in a while is not really enough for some people." Kouji sighed and entered his room, shutting the sliding door behind him before entering his bed and falling asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX END OF 2ND CHAPTER XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Raven: Yes 2nd chapter done! I hope you all like this chapter, NO STUPID CRITICS! NO FLAMES EITHER! R and R my story everyone! PLEASE! The next one is the last Chapter and the epilogue will also come in. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CLICK THE DARN BUTTON DOWN THERE! Okay, I'm keeping sane……**


	3. Leaving Eachother

**XX Picture Book XX**

**Raven: Alright, last chapter and the epilogue chapter. Like I said, no stupid critics, turns out, I got a STUPID critic! Anyways, as you all know, our two favorite couple got to know each other even more and that they found some things they had in common. I like to thank the reviewers (All but that critic guy I deleted and the one I can't delete) for reviewing this story! I was trying to make the story a lot more tragic, it was hard though since I'm not the emotional type. Alright, let's get through the crud! **

"**Talking" **

'**Thinking'**

**(ME)**

**Disclaimer: You know, you know. I don't own the two lovebirds. **

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Ch: 3**

**Leaving Me Behind**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Another week has passed in the garden, flowers were starting to blossom and buds were starting to form, a sign that spring was arriving soon. Izumi was sitting under a colorless Cherry Blossom tree next to the mini stone bridge, the tree sat beside a still river that flowed under the stone bridge. Izumi was finishing one of her pages that were part of her book, she looked up at flowerless branches of the tree, and "I wish they could bloom right now, it would be so nice if they did."

"Yeah, it's too bad that you won't be able to stay with us longer." Izumi turned toward the bridge to see Kouji kneeling on the bridges railing with his arms crossed. "Hey, Kou-kou, nice to see that you're finally back from fixing my wheelchair back at the workshop. You could sit next to me if you want!" Izumi greeted, saying his nickname cutely. Kouji brought Izumi here so that she can have a quiet and relaxing area to paint; the deadline was 2 weeks away and Izumi only needs 2 more pages. Kouji walked off of the stone bridge and over to Izumi, and sat next to her. He looked at the picture she was painting; it was a picture of two people, a boy and a girl, standing under a cherry blossom tree. They were facing each other; the girl looked like she was crying.

"Let me guess, this is the part when the boy makes the promise to the girl?" He asked, Izumi nodded, "Yup, now all I need is two pages. One when the two make their final goodbyes, and the ending." They stood silent for a while, Kouji had a thought in his mind that he doesn't want answered. He said it anyways.

"So, I guess that means, you're goanna be leaving soon? Your wheelchair is almost fixed, all I need to do is see if the wheels would hold, so you don't have a reason to stay here now." Kouji said plainly, hiding away his feelings. Izumi looked at him; she then looked at the river and smiled a small smile. "I think I have a reason to stay longer…"

"What is it?"

"You……" Izumi said, looking at him with a bright smile on her face, Kouji started to blush a tomato color, did he really mean a lot to Izumi? Did she hold strong feelings for him also?

"You know, we should do make a promise to each other, like the two in my story." Izumi suggested, turnign her head back to the river.

"Like what exactly?"

"Um-like this one lets promise each other that we'll meet again when the cherry blossoms bloom!"

"That sounds good enough, I guess." They looked up into the trees, "It would be weeks thou, are you sure your mom will be fine having you come here?" Izumi nodded, "She's always sappy when it comes to me meeting with a boy, since it's the first time that I've made a friend, and well, since you're a boy I guess she wants me to start the marriage soon!" She happily laughed.

"Well then," Kouji placed his arms on the ground by her side and leaned over so both their noses were touching; Izumi blushed the darkest color of red, it was so dark it wasn't even funny!

"Maybe we can get engaged right now, if you want to." He whispered huskily, causing Izumi's face to go entirely red. Seeing this, Kouji smirked and leaned back to his old position. He started chuckling through his smirk. "What's so funny?" Izumi asked, still all red, as she gave a slight glare at him.

"It's pretty obvious why I'm chuckling," He gave her one of his rare smiles, "it's because you look very cute when you're all red, you should have seen your face!" Kouji blushed himself when he said that, but hey, he is **alone **with her, so why couldn't he act a little strange?

Izumi started blushing more before she stuck his tongue out at him, but this just caused him to chuckle some more. Kouji the noticed a little card on the grass and picked it up. On the card, it said "Organ Donators" written in bold print and on the card was an angel that had hearts with wings at each corner of the card.

"What's this?" Izumi looked at the card, "Oh, that's mine." She said, taking the card from his hand.

"You're an organ donator?" Kouji asked. Izumi nodded, "You know what they do, right? Anyone who gets a card like this and checks the yes box has agreed to donate their organs to someone who needs them after they died!" Izumi looked up to the sky, "My dad had a card like this, and after he died, his organs helped a lot of people, so I want to do the same!" she explained as she gave a smile.

Kouji looked at her and then faced his eyes into the same direction as hers, to the sky, "I can see were you got your kind spirit now, your father must be very proud of you!" Izumi blushed.

"Kou-kou cut it out!"

"Why, to embarrassed to let me say anything?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene changes to Izumi rehabbing again, but it wasn't really going well for her right now.

"Eeeeek!"

See what I mean?

Izumi was laying face first on the ground. She fell because her legs started to give away when she was close to the end. Kouji quickly ran up to her and helped her up, his arms supporting her paralyzed body. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just fell, it seems like my legs are starting to dislike me for trying to walk!" Izumi answered. Kouji smiled, "You think you can try walking without anything to support you?"

"Well, I think I can, for a short while. Let me take a shot." Kouji let go of her. She wobbled a little while standing, her legs not used to standing on its own. Izumi now started walking when she stood still, her steps were a little slow, but she was able to walk a little. Suddenly the pain in her legs came back, and Izumi nearly fell because of it. Good thing Kouji was there to catch her before she fell on the ground again. Her face and hands lay on his soft chest, with his arms around her slender body.

"Well, you're getting better; at least you can walk for a few seconds." Kouji muttered, blushing from the contact, along with Izumi. 'He feels so warm and soft..." Izumi thought, blushing even harder.

'Oh man, face, heating up again!' Kouji thought frantically.

"Ah, nice to see you two getting along so quiet nicely," Izumi lifted her head while Kouji turned his to the side. They spotted Hi-Ken-Mo right by the sliding door, his face plastered with a cheery grin.

"So Kouji, when do you want to get married, right now, or do you want to wait a couple of years?" The man continued.

"Who asked you, old man?" Kouji yelled at his grandfather.

"Now, now, Kouji, you're supposed to be nice to your elders. Has my son ever thought you manners?" His grandfather answered, waving a finger.

"Yeah Kouji, you have to be nice!" Izumi said playfully.

"Whose side are you on?" Kouji turned to face her.

"At least we know that your girlfriend is actually civilized!"

"Shut up and go away!" Kouji yelled at his grandpa, who immediately slid the door closed. Izumi playfully pouted, "You can be so mean, Kouji-Kun!"

"Whatever, it's how I get around in this house, anyways," Kouji stared to carry Izumi toward the wooden porch of his home, and sat her right there. "So, what do you do, yell at him or threaten to stab him with a knife one day?" Izumi joked.

"Yeah, very funny!" Kouji said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, as he sat down next to here. Silence engulfed the two, yet again, the only sound was the soft spring breeze that blew pass the house, picking up their strands of hair, making them dance on their face. The two just sat their, their heads facing the ground.

Izumi moved her eyes to take a glacne at Kouji who was just sitting, his gaze toward the ground. She just smiled at him, making a soft giggle. This caused Kouji too face her also, a confused look on his face; Izumi turned her head to face him, the smile still on her face. 'She really has a nice smiile.' Kouji thought. He really didn't understand why no one liked her the past years she's been living. She is nice, caring, independent, understanding, and even loving. Why doesn't anybody like her? He likes her, and hell, it would take the earths core, mars, and the sun combined to melt his heart; but she alone did it, just with her love and understanding of things.

Izumi slowly slid a little closer to him, her head facing away, hiding the blush. She moved her hand so that it would be resting on his that layed on the porch. Kouji just blushed and looked at their hands, he saw Izumis hand clasp his. Kouji just blushed some more and looked at her, her blushing face was now facing him, the smile still there. As if caught in a trance, Kouji just closed his eyes and leaned toward Izumi, while she did the same. Their lips nearly millimeters away, until-

"RIIIIIIIING!" Thats when they quickly seperated from eachother.

"God, that phone jsut had to ring!" Kouji cursed under his breath, blushing crimson red, Izumi just the same. She got out her cell phone which was in the pocket of the sport shorts she was wearing.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yes, this is Izumi right?" It was Yuma, the editor's assitant."

"If its to check on the story, I only need one more page!"

"Really? That's perfect, you know why it is, because we had to change your due date for the book!"

"What, when?"

"I noticed that you and your mother are all the way in another place in Japan, so I suggest that you go back to Tokyo tomorrow, the due date is the day after tomorrow, and Im guessing were you are, it would take three days to get it all the way to Tokyo, I already told your mother."

"Wait, tomorrow, I have to go back to Tokyo tomorrow?" Kouji's eyes widened. 'She has to go back to Tokyo?'

"But...Oh.. I see...Okay...I understand...Sayonara, Yuma." Izumi said sadly, as she haung up the phone, she looked at Kouji.

"You have to go back, huh?" He asked depressingly. She nodded sadly, "Yeah, the contest had to be changed since the judge is going to another contest on the original day. So they changed it to next week, and In order to make the first copy, I have to get it in by tomorrow."

"So, I guess, that means, that this will be our last day together.."

"Yeah, my mom may be already done packing our stuff, because he called her before he called me, so I'm leaving tomorrow for sure." Izumi had her head down now, Kouji guessing that she was silently crying. Not wanting to see her sad, Kouji put his arms around her and layed his head against hers.

"We still have a promise, right? We still have it, you remember the promise from this morning, that we'll see eachother again some day, right?" He reminded her, stroking his hand through her soft hair, "Are you still planning to keep it, the cherry blossoms may bloom two weeks from now, right? Two weeks isn't that long."

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to leave so soon.." Izumi said sadly, then she hugged Kouji, burying her face into his warm chest. Kouji hugged her back, trying his best to comfort the girl, he then remembered something, "Hey, I know someplace were we can go, it's a 10 minute walk from here, and I'm sure this would be a good time to see if your wheel chair was working." Izumi just clutched his shirt.

"Okay, lets go..." She mumbled. Those two were anonymous to Hi-ken-mo, who just got off of the phone with Izumi's mom. She explained to him about the contest and how Izumi had to leave tomorrow. The old man sighed, "Don't worry Kouji, it's not like she's gone forever, you have one more day together, so just live with it."

**Kouji and Izumi**

The two were walking down a path that was surrounded by trees and flowers, just like any typical path in the garden, yet Izumi was clueless on the not-so-typical place the path lead too. She was sitting on her fixed wheel chair, it was as good as new, the brakes were even fixed. Kouji held onto the handles of the wheel chair as he pushed the wheel chair down the path. Dead silence stayed between the two, so much silence, that all you can hear was the sound of the rubber wheels rolling on the smooth ground. and Kouji's footsteps. Izumi really wanted to have a conversation, but she figured it would be a good time to talk once they get to were Kouji was bringing her.

They walked down the trail some more, both not wanting to say a word till they got to their destination. "Here we are." Izumi looked up and nearly gapped in awe of the sight infront of her. There, right infront of them, stood a giant cherry blossom tree, right in the middle of an area circled by the other trees. Of course, the cherry blossoms weren't in bloom, so the trees were bare. Nothing but brown hard bark standing there, it's amazing that somthing so beautiful can come out of something so plain. "Wow.." was all that Izumi could say, it was all she can say.

"It's the biggest cherry blossom tree in the garden, " Kouji said, moving the wheelchair toward the tree, "when I needed some time by myself, I always come here, most of the time it's when the cherry blossoms bloom. I always climbed the branches and just sit there, and go through my thoughts." Izumi looked at the giant tree, the bark was wider then the normal tree, and the branches wer bigger and more spread apart. She scanned the tree from top to bottom, until her eyes settled on a little carving. She tried to make out what the carving was, and it was revieled to be a little carved heart with "KM + TK". Izumi kind of got nervous, did "KM" stand for "Kouji Minamoto"?

"Um, Kou-kou," She asked, getting his attention with his nickname, she pointed to the carving, "what's that carving over there supposed to mean, you know, the heart one?" Kouji looked at were she was pointing.

"Oh, that? That's a carving my mom and dad did when they spent time with eachother. KM, stands for Kousei Minamoto, while TK stands for Tomoko Kimura. I think my dad also went to this place when he was a kid, then made this carving with my mom. I knew they were close, but this close?" Kouji explained. Izumi sighed in relief, and Kouji noticed.

"What, were you worried that KM stood for me or something?" He asked, raising a brow at her. She shot up and waved her hands in defense, "Of-of-of course not! It must be your imagination, after all, you spent six years without your parents, or your brother! That's way too long for any kid!"

"It's better then being secluded by others your whole life." Kouji mumbled, so that Izumi wouldn't hear. He then felt the chair shaking a bit, and looked down, he saw Izumi trying to get up from the chair, raising herself with the arm rests.

"Izumi, what are you doing?" He asked immeadietly. "I'm trying to get up, silly, no big deal!" Izumi said reasurringly. She tried ignoring the pain when she was trying to stand; getting paralyzed is easy;getting better is not. Now, she was standing, her legs wobbeling a little; not used to the position; but she was able to stand. She then tried walking, one step at a time.

"Okay, see, this isn't so bad," She said, ignoring the pain and concentrating on trying to walk toward the tree. Kouji just looked at her, a little grateful that she was able to walk a few steps. Izumi grew slightly tired because of all the pain, but was able to keep on going. She was closer to the tree's bark, but nearly fell on the next step; this time, instead of Kouji helping her, she put her hands on the tree to keep her from falling. "Phew.." She sighed, she turned her head to Kouji and smiled, "See, I'm fine, no worries!" Kouji just smirked, and walked beside her.

"My grandpa said, that this tree is nicknamed the Lover's Cherry Tree by the Minamotos, my great great great grandfather planted it her on the day he got married," Kouji explained, looking up at the branches, "My great great grandfather got married here, exactly when the cherry blossoms bloomed. Then, my great grandfather met my great grandmother here, exactly when the cherry blossoms bloomed. Then, my grandfather met my grandma, and got married here, when the cherry blossoms bloomed. Then, my father, gramps said he spent time with my mom here." Izumi looked up, amazed how this tree is like a love journal for his family.

"If you noticed, my ancestors met their lovers here and spent time with them, when the flowers were on the trees, right?" Izumi nodded, "Well, I hope that when you come back-" Kouji looked down, covering the blush on his face, "We can, meet eachother, and spend time with eachother- in this same, tree." He explained nervously. Izumi smiled at him, she slowly removed her hand from the tree, and held his hand. "If that's what you want, then I'll gladly meet you here!" Kouji looked at their entwined hands, and looked back at here; she gave him another sweet smile- and he smiled back.

"Then-it's a promise; a real promise."

Kouji walked down the hall, already ready for bed; he just wanted to say a _last_ good night to Izumi. When he slowly opened the sliding door to her room, he spotted Izumi's head down on the desk, her arms encirceling her head, blond hair covering her face. The boy softly walked up to her, and noticed that she was asleep-by the way her body was slowly rising. Kouji looked at the desk, and carefully slipped a papar out of Izumi's arms. As he looked at it, he smiled.

She was finished with her book.

The picture had a cherry blossom tree at the very middle of the page. On the upper left hand corner, the boy was there, smiling. On the bottom right hand corner, the girl was there, smiling as well; but you can still see the tears in her soft eyes.

Kouji looked at the sleeping Izumi, "Congrats, Izumi-chan, you're done." He put the paper back onto the desk, and turned off the light. Then he slowly picked Izumi off of her tree, and carried her to the bed; bridal style. He placed her on the bed, and put the covers around her. He bent down and kissed her forehead goodnight, before leaving the room; but before sliding the door, he glanced at her, and smiled once again. Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Kouji and Hi-Ken-Mo, and Izumi and her mother, were infront of Okuyama's airport; saying their farewells. "Thank you so much for helping Izumi, how could I ever repay y ou?" Her mom said, cheerfully; Izumi was sitting on the wheelchair, carrying her pictures in a yellow envelope, as she smiled at the two.

"It was our pleasure, you could bring her back, we do need to plan on the two's marriage." Hi-Ken joked, but recieved a step on the toe from his grandson, who sneered at him. Izumi's mother giggled, "True," she looked at Kouji, "And thank you, Kouji, you're the first child Izumi has ever been friends with- Thank you- and don't worry, I'll be sure to bring her back, someday.". Kouji just nodded, "Your welcome." He then looked at Izumi, who looked back at him.

With all the courage he could muster, he walked up to her. "Izumi,"

"Yeah, Kouji?"

"I'm gonna miss you." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am too, but we promised we get to see eachother again."

"Yeah, true; and, when your book comes out in Okuyama, I'll be sure and be the first one to get it."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if it will win!"

"It will, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Kouji." Kouji didn't nearly know **_why_** he did it, he just felt like he wanted to. He just put his arms around Izumi and hugged her. A warm hug, one with the feelings of love and sadness combined; that's what Izumi felt from it. Kouji expected to be teased by his grandfather, but he didn't even hear a chuckle. He just saw a smile on his face, and he knew a smile was on Ms. Orimoto as well.

"Now boarding, flight fourty-eigth to Tokyo." The speakers announced. Kouji immeadietly pulled back, no matter how much he didn't want to let go of her. "I guess it's time to go, dear." Izumi's mom put her hands on the handles, "Right," She looked at Kouji once more, "Goodbye, Kou-Kou.". How much Kouji hated those words, what was so_ good _about saying bye to someone you care about?

"Bye, Zumi." Izumi's mom turned her wheel chair, and walked toward the boarding area. Kouji watched them leave; watch _her_ leave. That's when Kouji felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to find his grandfather smiling at him. "Don't worry, you two will meet again, soon." Kouji smiled back, and looked back to were Izumi and her mom went. "Yeah, I will."

And they stayed there, till the plane took off and you can see it take flight into the skies.

Izumi and her mom were outside of Tokyo's airport, right infront of the busy streets; it was a long flight, and they were _finally_ happy to get off that stuffy plane. Izumi's mom stretched, as she breathed in some air, "Ah, finally, back outside!" She sighed. Izumi looked at her yellow envelope, "Yeah, and soon, this story of mine will get published!" . "That reminds me, Izumi, I have to go call Yuma, and tell him we're here. He said he'll meet us back at our place, you want to come?" Izumi shook her head.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine.". "Alright, if you're sure, I'll be gone for a few minutes, knowing how much _he _yaps and rants!", Izumi's mom left for the nearest telelphone. Izumi just sat there on her wheelchair, watching the people pass by. She looked at the envelope that contained her pictures, "I can't wait till this gets to the editor." She smiled.

"Oh, Kisuchi, come dear," Izumi looked up to see a women calling out to her little son infront of her. She then saw her son pass by, his mind focused on reading a picture he was carrying around. Izumi giggled, "Look at him, so absorbed into that book of his, and soon," She hugged the envelope, " people wll be reading mine." 'I'm gonna win the contset, for you Kouji.' She thought.

"KISUCHI!" Izumi immeadeitly looked up and saw the the boy had dawdled off again from his mother, and was to engulfed in the book to even notice he was in the middle of the streets. "No!" Izumi called out, the walking sign across the street was about to turn into a stop sign. She then tried to push herself off of the wheelchair, dropping the envelope and started walking- she was actually moving on her own to feet. All because she didn't want to see someone get hurt infornt of her.

The lights were green and and the walking sign was off. And there was a speeding car that went out of control heading for the child; the mom was to in shock to go and save him, not even the cry of her son was able for her to get over the sight. "KISUCHI!" the mom called out. Izumi was able to makl it in time, pushing the child out of the way, before he got hit-but...

She was able to walk; she wasn't parylyzed anymore- she was able to walk.

But, there was a cost for her achievment...

**Her very own life. **

**A Week After the Incident**

A tall man with slik black hair, in a reddish brown tusk, wearing sunglasses, was standing ontop of a stage. He was holding the mike, under a spotlight, a curtain behind him-making the audience anxious to find out who won.

"Tonight, is a very sad and remembering night. A night to remember a kind sweet girl named Izumi Orimoto." Another light flashed, to reveil Izumi's mom standing on stage as well. crying for the loss. She was holding a picture of Izumi, and it was one of the many things she had left to remember her by. "Last week, a child was nearly ran over by a drunk driver, but, this girl actually risked her life for this boy- and I should remind you the girl was parylyzed, sitting on a wheelchair- but with all her courage, she was able to stand up and walk again, to save that boys life."

**Flash Back**

_Koura frantically sped throught he hospital, until he reached the right room. When he opened it, all he could find was Ms. Orimoto in tears, mourning over a body covered by a white sheet. Koura didn't wnat to believe it, but it was all infront of him._

_"She's... Dead." Koura breathed out. Ms Orimoto didn't say anything, all she did was sob out more tears. The docters shook their heads in grief-it was to late for them to save her., The nurses tried to comfort the mother._

_"Her organs may still be used," Ms. Orimoto lifted up the organ donators card, stained with blood-her very own daughters blood. "Do you want to do it?" The nurse asked. Ms. Orimoto nodded, "She wanted it," She said, " So let's honour her wishes."_

**End of Flashback**

"It was blieved that, she died on arrival, not being able to say good bye to anyone. But please, she was a kind girl, and would have been a great friend too- yet no child accepted her because she seemed differant to the kids. So, we grant todays honourary Picture Book contest to, Izumi Orimoto- but don't think we picked it just because she died. Let's just say, let her work speak for herself." Koura stepped to the side, as the curtains opened, reveiling a giant poster with a cherry blossom tree on it, the titel:

"** Promise Under the Cherry Blossoms- Written and Illustrated by Izumi Orimoto.**"

Izumi's mother smiled, and looked up at the sky, "Honey, you did it- you completed your dream." But, she knew something was wrong, that Izumi has forgotten to do something-

But what?

**After Izumi was hit by the car, she just layed motionless on the ground. But she was deep in thought- she was gonna die- she knew it. **

**'Kouji... I promised him that I'll come back when the cherry blossoms bloomed.'**

**'I can't break the promise...'**

**'I just can't' **

**'Kouji..' **

**'No, I can't break the promise- I want to go and see Kouji, I want to fulfill that promise.'**

**'I want to fulfill that promise...'**

**'He was my first true friend, I can't let him down...'**

**She saw the same flashing ambulance lights she saw when she was 8, were the parylyzed thing started.**

**'I want to see him...' **

**'I want to tell him...' **

**She closed her eyes, to never open them again.**

**'I love him...'**

* * *

**Raven: So, how was it? Sorry if I said the epilogue was coming too, but I had a writers block on it. And people out there wanted me to update, so I did. I also wanted you guys to have a little thought on this story. What's gonna happen to Kouji and Izumi's promise?**

**The epilogue will just have to answer that.**

**R and R!**

**And sorry if the chapter was short, the epilogue might be heere in a few days, but time will tell!**


End file.
